M.I.S.S.I.O.N.
M.I.S.S.I.O.N. is a 2005 American computer-animated spy action-comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. The fourth feature film from Gingo Animation, it was directed by Steve Samono and Ash Brannon from a screenplay by Michael Wildshill and Joe Stillman and a story by Samono, and stars the voices of Zach Tyler Eisen, Gary LeRoi Gray, Avril Lavigne, Stanley Tucci, and Wally Kurth. It was the first film from Gingo to be presented in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio, as well as its second computer-animated feature film after 2004's Computeropolis. The film follows a young boy named Louis DeMinsky, who is recruited into a secret agency called M.I.S.S.I.O.N., whose purpose is to defeat an evil organization called S.C.H.E.M.E. with his fellow agents Mort Soberman and Tiana Croson. M.I.S.S.I.O.N. was released in the United States on July 1, 2005. It received positive reviews and grossed $293 million worldwide on its $78 million budget. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Zach Tyler Eisen as Louis DeMinsky, a 12-year-old "one-of-a-kind" student who is the main member of M.I.S.S.I.O.N. *Gary LeRoi Gray as Mort Soberman, the second-in-command member of M.I.S.S.I.O.N. *Avril Lavigne as Tiana Croson, the tomboyish third-in-command member of M.I.S.S.I.O.N. *Stanley Tucci as Clariborn Holmes, the commanding officer of M.I.S.S.I.O.N. and the former principal of Elstree Middle School. *Wally Kurth as Macksey Skee, the boss of the S.C.H.E.M.E. organization. *Caroline Dhavernas as Laura DeMinsky, Louis's 8-year-old sister. *Laraine Newman as Mrs. DeMinsky, Louis's mother. *Bob Bergen as Mr. DeMinsky, Louis's father. *Lauren Tom as Mrs. Teckleski, Louis's teacher. *Danny Mann as Wilbert Rluck, the current principal of Elstree Middle School. *Zack Shada as Johnathan. *Connor Price as Robby McRobbs. *John DiMaggio as Biggie-B, a member of the S.C.H.E.M.E. organization. *Jim Anderson as News Reporter. *Thomas Derviom as Police Officer #1. *Michael Wildshill as Police Officer #2. *Amy McNeill as the English teacher. *John France as one of Skee's minions. *Steve Samono as Nick. *Ash Brannon as a security guard. Additional voices *Bob Bergen *Ash Brannon *John Cygan *Thomas Derviom *Jeannie Elias *Andy Fischer-Price *Teresa Ganzel *Gary Hall *Jess Harnell *Wendy Hoffman *Raquel Lee *Sherry Lynn *Danny Mann *Mickie McGowan *Alec Medlock *Laraine Newman *Nolan North *Nicole Parker *Jan Rabson *Steve Samono *Joe Stillman *Ariel Winter Production Steve Samono first began working on the story for what became M.I.S.S.I.O.N. about 14 years prior to its release, then directed the film's development from 1997 to 2003. In August 1998, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation announced the film as Agent Junior, as a traditionally animated feature scheduled for a 2002 release, which Samono described as a "James Bond-like" film that revolved around an entirely different concept. In May 2000, Agent Junior was pushed back to a holiday 2004 release in order to give Samono "more time to work on the story." By June 2001, the film was retitled Operation School and it was announced that the film would be instead a computer animated feature film. In 2002, the film's title was changed once again, this time as M.I.S.S.I.O.N.. Production began in early 2003, and the release date was pushed back to summer 2005. Release Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released eight toys in their Kids' Meals. A video game adaptation was released on the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and on the Nintendo DS. Trailers *The official teaser was released on July 2, 2004, and was shown before Computeropolis, Team POWER, Thunderbirds, and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. *The first official theatrical trailer was released on November 5, 2004, and was shown before The Incredibles, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, and Fat Albert. *The second theatrical trailer was released on March 4, 2005, and was shown before The Pacifier, Robots, Ice Princess, Tj's World: The Movie, and Madagascar. *TV spots began to air between June and July of 2005. Home media M.I.S.S.I.O.N. was released on VHS and DVD on December 13, 2005. The film was released on Blu-ray on May 15, 2007 and contained new features not included on the DVD. A 3D Blu-ray version was released on January 22, 2013. Soundtrack On June 28, 2005, the M.I.S.S.I.O.N.: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack soundtrack was released by Varèse Sarabande. Harry Gregson-Williams composed the film's score. Track listing Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Reception Critical reception M.I.S.S.I.O.N. has a 84% rating on Rotten Tomatoes with an average rating of 7.5/10 based on 146 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "The clever plot and outstanding humor of M.I.S.S.I.O.N. proves to be a rather outstanding contribution to Gingo's library of animation." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film a score of 76, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Box office M.I.S.S.I.O.N. earned $117,829,042 in the United States and $164,840,384 from international markets for a worldwide total of $293,274,922. Although it was a box office success, it was Gingo's second lowest-grossing film behind 2002's The Gabriel Garza Movie. Accolades Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2005 Category:2000s Category:M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Category:Films directed by Steve Samono Category:Films directed by Ash Brannon Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Gingo Animation Wiki